


Lion Heart

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: CWT45無料。謹以此紀念Sir John Hurt。老總，以及最傑出的魔杖製作者。





	Lion Heart

如慶典一般的旋律奏響時，Percival Graves幾乎錯過身穿皇家藍天鵝絨的長燕尾，還有那把鑲了銀獅首的長杖。黑檀的杖身想必和他終生的好夥伴一樣能隨體溫變化，同時又具備低調的高傲，無論時刻皆是堅韌。  
紳士與威嚴向來是英國安全部部長的代名詞，而長杖則是再次榮耀了策劃擒拿黑巫師之首的成功，讓有些軟弱的腳步仍是能承受全場鼓掌歡呼致意。Graves也在其中，半個身體靠在柱子後，無聲拍擊手掌。  
站定在接近舞池正中央，Theseus Scamander恰如其分地微彎承接四面八方漸漸喧嘩的浪，一襲寶石燦耀的燕羽下是中規中矩的黑白，明日卻將成為巫師界的新風潮。若有人說擁有超凡力量的人肯定不盲目，必然是沒想過「超凡」只是基準點飄移的反諷。  
浪潮末尾是稀稀落落的要求關注，在Theseus來不及轉身便被局長夫人拉住時停下，打扮像顆鑽石的婦女表情像是要把女兒推進對方懷裡，雙手則是想進行頒獎嘉勉。  
「謝謝您，夫人，那真是對敝部最好的讚許。」誠懇的國王英語隨酒杯碰撞，大提琴男中音滲入香檳氣泡。  
「怎麼會呢？您太謙虛了，我的好部長。」大胖雀官員不知從哪裡冒出來歡欣鼓舞，抖著一身褐黃交雜，「十幾年的謀劃啊，這可是了不起的成就！我們的好表親想必也這麼認為——您說是吧，Mr. Graves？」  
信步經過的人被舉臂攔下，距離正好能清楚看見灰綠藍光影重疊，在黑細框鏡片後沉著。  
「我想是的，」在英國人的包圍中，Graves淡淡回應，「這是場漂亮的勝負，也是魔法界的驕傲。」  
金黃氣泡破裂後是關於「失禮」、「嫉妒」的竊竊私語。Graves放棄已然清冷無味的飲料，一直朝外走，又在華鬧的邊境回頭。  
順著陽台吹進的晚風，他能找到那根凜然的銀獅首也正靜靜望向他。

『你決定了。』  
深邃明亮的雙眼在這間辦公室裡總會自然與各式魔法器具融成一片，不單因為上頭累積百年的智慧，也因為來者本身具有的穩重如深潭神木。  
Graves眼角掃過他在魔國會長年以來的夥伴，用稍微柔和的目光當作隨意的默許，沒有停下手繼續清空抽屜、裝入紙箱。  
『你……真的不再考慮？』Picquery問得漫不經心，就像一個毫無意義的開場，『他值得嗎？讓你奔赴戰場，甚至辭掉這個不知多少老傢伙垂涎的位置？』  
話語丟入空氣，換回不帶任何情緒的默。Graves闔起最大的箱子，拿起魔杖丟了個咒語，獅爪四柱大紅木立刻動起來甩甩鬃毛，整個桌子被晃得咯咯作響，彷彿下一秒會把抽屜噴上牆，直到晃動減輕時才逐漸顯露淺色不帶任何裝飾的尋常辦公桌。  
『妳會介意這些櫃子要多等兩天才能清空嗎？』收起魔杖，談天的語氣中帶點玩笑，『我得先回家挪出點空間才放得下它們。』  
Picquery笑了，泛出可能來自某個回憶的溫度，『永遠搞不清楚自己有多少東西是吧？』  
『表示我沒有花太多心思在工作以外的事物上。』退下首席稱號的肩膀上下動動，手往大衣口袋裡摸索。  
『我會很高興看到你回來，如果有那一天……』平靜無波在看清Graves掛上脖子的東西時終於生出漣漪，神木也有成長新芽的可能。  
『謝謝妳，Ma’am。但我已經浪費太多時間了，包含這次。』銀色薄片拍打領帶，心口正中央的地方，凹陷凸起的字烙印，『妳放心，無論我是生是死，都會有個人在等我。這些東西不會霸佔魔國會任何角落。』

「香檳不合口味嗎？」溫和帶點調笑踏入房間，順手把喧鬧關在門外，徒留長杖移動的沉沉叩聲。  
Graves站在窗邊等著，等終於甩下官腔客套的燕子露出真面目，等獅子露出爪印踏進私人範圍，等胸口的熱度燙到無法負荷。  
「你們的官員不只有眼無珠，連鑑賞品味都很差。」  
「你很生氣嗎，親愛的Percy？」  
「跟那種沒見識的人嗎？少開玩笑了。」伸手拿過Theseus的白蘭地，仰頭將剩餘的辛辣盡數嚥下，「我更討厭連你已經有主都看不出來的那個女人。」  
「嗯。」英國安全部長皺眉思索，尾端有明顯的弧度，「我還是比較驚訝有人不曉得你是戰爭英雄，而且是我畢生的戰友。」  
「因為我是被黑巫師囚禁過的人，論實力八成比不上完成舉世功業的英國正氣師領袖。」Graves舔舔嘴角，隨手將酒杯丟開，給予不能再明顯的暗示。  
收斂笑容沉溺交換吮吻的雄獅讓靈魂在鏡片後燃燒，是那自踏入這場虛偽泥淖後便鎖定Graves的絕對佔有，除了彼此沒有人能解讀，連親生弟弟都不曾見過的執著。  
分不清的吐息在閉上眼後更加濃烈，酒精與冷松蒸騰，比起使用同款古龍水更直接渲染熏熨理智。Graves將手搭上髮尾推高留下的粗糙，刺在指腹能使他想起好幾個清晨胸前磨蹭的青髭。  
「晚點我們就回家，」在投入下一輪狂熱前，Theseus勒令自己往後讓Graves能吸取一點空氣，「別住在這見鬼的酒店。」  
Graves沒有回答，喘著氣把獅子的話全吞進齒牙裡。

Theseus叼著一支煙捲坐在冷得發痛的大石上，炯炯有神凝視遠方模糊的地平線。夜很靜，但他相當肯定今夜無人能眠。再兩個小時就是最後一次突進，總攻擊的成敗將決定他們能否重新坐在自家火爐前。  
完好如初已經接近妄想。在魔法部的愚痴亢奮前他早已說過：這場戰爭中，無論麻瓜還是巫師都只是隨手可丟的棋子，為了滿足野心家瘋狂的發洩。  
熟悉的腳步聲在身後響起，Theseus一笑，輕輕揚手揮出兩張毯子，一張放在石面上，一張拿在手中，『快來吧。今晚特別地冷呢。』  
『這麼冷就不要讓我出來找你啊。』  
Graves抓緊大衣坐下，長時間無法好好打理的髮披散在兩肩，髮尾被身旁的人好好包進毯子下。  
『反正你也睡不著吧。』  
『哼。』  
聽來忿忿的噴氣其實不置是否，只有坐於硬石上的臀稍稍挪動，讓肩膀和大腿相互依靠。  
唇槍舌戰、勾心鬥角的結果是年輕指揮官要首先列陣，讓那群想念玩樂安逸的子弟躲回大後方。同樣來自古老的家族，現世財富和人際關係的不平衡卻相差萬里。  
『你一定是傻得可以才會自告奮勇要當我的側翼，Percival，』Theseus誇張地翻起白眼，隨後忍不住嗤出笑聲，『只有你敢跟著我衝進去，光用想的我就足夠滿意了。』  
『我才不想跟那群連基本決鬥都搞不好的軟腳蝦待在一起，我只想快點解決這場無聊的鬧劇。』手打一個響指，冰藍色的火焰點燃一直被叼在Theseus嘴邊的煙捲，『我相信你的戰術。我已經無數次親眼目睹，你是如何從容進出這片戰區。』Graves摩擦一下將火焰收起，回歸黑暗，穿過一切直視無法反射任何光亮的雙眼，『Theseus，我相信你。』  
Theseus拿下煙，火星在兩人間顯得搖擺軟弱，又顯得堅定溫熱。Graves依稀能分辨眼前的人再次動了幾下，傳來一陣金屬輕碰撞擊的聲音，還有深淺平穩的呼吸聲。  
咑、另一個彈響，修長的指尖化成灼熱噴槍，貼緊軍牌撫出一道閃著黃紅燃光的字母，微斜帶曲弧的字跡明顯與制式硬字不同。  
『Theseus……？』Graves略帶不安地低喊，在顛倒的視線裡那些字十分清晰，比起身分註明，更像一個終生的誓言。  
Son of the Scamander.  
Love of Percival Graves.  
『這樣我的父母便會知道，我是你的，你是我的。』不等火焰淡去，金屬牌便被重新掛回胸前，『讓我以你之名寫一首壯闊的詩，在焦土上開出屬於你顏色的花朵。』  
Graves靜止了呼吸，愣愣看著淡去火光的金屬牌，不知何時發白的世界再也無法隱藏方才那近乎癡狂。  
第二次烙刻下得慌亂，藍黑色的火差點燃在毯子上，顫抖的指尖鐫入硬挺銳利，收起時毫不遲疑，映滿彼此的眼底。  
Love of Theseus Scamander.  
Heart of the Lion.  
『你要是只會耍浪漫，我一定會在你的墳墓前把這張牌子折斷，聽到沒？』  
在硝煙升起前，第一道燦爛及時點亮傾身拒絕別離的吻。

Graves躺在明顯和浴室比例不符的浴缸中，心底再次對Theseus浪費魔力的實用程度感到驚訝。  
熱水減輕了身體歡愉後的酸軟，七彩的泡沫在帶走汗水氣息間溶解，還給兩人清澈見底的一盆溫熱。  
放鬆佈滿傷痕的肩膀，上頭現下另外佈滿了點點艷麗，負責種下的雅典之王此刻正持著Graves的小腿，一邊低下不勾起情慾的吻，一邊細細擦拭。  
和當年不同，同一處曾經枯黃嶙峋的肌理，已經不再承受獅王的憤恨懊悔，而是無人察覺浸潤多年的珍惜。  
外人會將這次戰爭視作魔法界的光明勝利，只有極少人知道，這其實是一場屬於Theseus的復仇之役。若不是曾經的葛萊芬多導師出面，圍捕計劃極有可能成為死戰，直到其中一邊的世界毀滅，到時的代價絕不只是傷一條腿這麼簡單。  
細吻緩緩來到肩頭，沾濕的睫毛在眼底像是淚鑽，滴在Graves胸口處高吼威武的獅嘴中。  
那是隻從三角、圓圈構成的圖形裡破出的雄獅，銳爪踏平方圓線條、朝外咆哮，鬃毛填滿圖形間留下的縫隙。  
在全美醫療巫師無人敢碰觸Graves那塊被惡咒烙印的肌膚時，有一個人——一個外來者——推開了包含Picquery在內的所有人，將冰冷的恨意轉化為紋路，輕柔畫上Graves的心口。  
只有Theseus，只有他，為了Graves挑戰世界的黑暗。  
「『就算Percival有變成黑巫師黨羽的一天，那也必須在我的視線之下』，」Graves突然開口，將Theseus拉著躺在自己懷中，「Picquery說那是她今生聽過最沉重的愛與恨。」  
「難怪她會這麼輕易讓你辭職，我嚇到她了。」肇事者反握Graves的手啄吻，不在意外人看法的行事作風從來沒變。  
Graves低頭看Theseus的髮旋，吸飽水氣後露出的銀白證明時間確實在移動，而他已經從並肩的位置退下，成為模糊地帶中的一道影子。  
「無論你在哪裡，我都會到你身邊，」Theseus的視線落在牆角小凳上的兩根魔杖，交錯的樣子就像兩人的手指，「你是我走出這道黑暗的光，Percival。」

『我想我們成功了，兩位先生。』一頭毛躁橫生的白髮探過炙熱的鎢絲燈，大片陰影壟罩在櫃台上，『請來看看你們的夥伴吧——看看它們的新面貌。』  
Graves與Theseus隔空對望一眼，同時踏出腳步站到Ollivander面前，俯視躺在絲絨盒裡的兩根魔杖。  
『我必須再說一次——敝人相當不贊同兩位的舉動，』Ollivander嚴肅地瞪著眼，手穩穩緊握兩個嶄新的盒子，『交換魔杖物質，這可是相當危險的行為。但你們似乎足以承擔這個風險——無論哪根魔杖都盡力讓對方融入自身，就像它們天生該同時具有兩種主要物質。』  
Theseus舔過嘴唇，剛剃的髮尾鬢角有些紅；Graves呆呆望著Ollivander，說不清這到底能不能和自己第一次買魔杖的經驗相比。  
『總而言之，它們選擇了你們，並且出色地完成了你們的心願。』魔杖製造商無聲嘆口氣，放下盒子，拿出魔杖，按順序交在兩人手中，『加入豹貓尾毛的青龍木龍心魔杖、加入龍心弦的黑檀木豹貓魔杖——世界上最獨一無二的組合。』  
『就像我們。』Theseus輕聲說，緊握手望另一人。  
『嗯，我想這麼說並不為過，』Ollivander終於收回嚴厲，鬆下臉用柔和的眼神看兩人的魔杖，『請記得，兩位先生，你們的魔杖將會歷經無數戰鬥——這是它們的特質，很可能也是你們的人生。無論如何，它們是為守護而存在。』  
還不夠成熟的身影交扣雙手一同踏出魔杖店時，年長者沙啞沉悶的聲線仍緊緊纏繞。  
『你們今天很可能是確定了它們的守護為何，先生。別忘記，魔杖選擇你們。』

「我不確定我能適應退休生活，」Graves坐在床沿，看Theseus站在浴室門口清理一場水仗後的狼藉，「你有什麼好主意嗎？」  
「嗯……來當我唯一且最火辣的秘書？唉唷——」嘻嘻笑接下飛來的枕頭，Theseus揮揮魔杖、讓自己連同枕頭掉在Graves的大腿上。  
Graves挑眉瞪向已經不能只用懶惰形容的人，搖搖頭決定不理會無賴騷擾，一把推開Theseus，整理好自己的床位、躺下。  
慵懶的手這次不用花多少時間便爬上腰肩，無聲佔有包圍花了幾十年又重新回到懷裡的人，呼吸同樣的沐浴氣息，還有與生俱來的清冷高傲。  
「在你決定好以後要做什麼之前，我可以先說我希望你能做什麼嗎？」  
悶在頸後的提問輕微震動心臟，還有熱氣，在耳下激起一片疙瘩。Graves點點頭，轉過身與Theseus對視。  
沒有笑容的獅子異常嚴肅，抿緊的唇透露緊張。他拉起Graves的左手，將手掌覆在手背和指節相接的地方，「可能會有點痛，但不要緊。」  
話語進行之間，燒灼的感覺在Graves左手無名指圍繞升起，緊繞指根一、兩秒後變成刺癢，有什麼在上頭留下。  
Theseus放開手，讓Graves可以看見無名指多出一個由紅色字母組成的環，寫著他再熟悉不過的名字和姓氏。  
「你願意和我共度此生嗎，Percival？」再次攤平的掌心多出一枚銀環，不過度裝飾的長青木蔓延其上，「可以讓我此生只守護你一人嗎？」  
Graves皺起眉，猶豫地拿起那枚戒指細看，透過圓圈打量滿溢期待的Theseus，「你不知道，在床上的求婚會讓人很想打退堂鼓嗎？」  
「……咦？」  
發愣的雄獅左手被抓起，無名指根被掐在Graves手中，用更快的速度留下印記，連同一個純銀戒指。  
「所以，為了不讓其他人受害，我還是接受你的求婚好了，」忍不住笑意的雙眼隱隱發亮，放低音量呢喃最後一個終生約定，「我願意。請讓我今生也只守護你一人，Theseus Scamander。」


End file.
